1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of air bag deployment systems for an automotive vehicle and more particularly to the area of an air bag chute structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this technology field, there have been several methods of providing attachment of a passenger air bag chute to a vehicle interior panel. In cases where there is a foam-in-place process used to provide the foam layer between the air bag deployment door of a chute that is mounted on the instrument panel substrate and the outer skin layer, a seal element is typically employed to prevent leakage of the foam material during the process. In addition, the air bag chute is typically clamped in place to the instrument panel substrate by the use of screws or bolts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,685 describes an air bag chute with a base reinforcement portion that surrounds a deployment door. When foam is injected as a liquid between the instrument panel substrate and the outer skin, a gasket or adhesive tape is described as being used to prevent leakage of the liquid foam from gaps formed between the reinforcement portion and the substrate. In the disclosed configuration, the adhesive tape layer is placed over the door panel and has its hinge edge clamped against the chute support structure with fasteners such as bolts. The entire air bag chute structure is attached to the instrument panel substrate by the use of fasteners which extend through an outer compression frame, the adhesive layer, the instrument panel substrate and the upper flange of the air bag support frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,007 describes an embodiment of an air bag deployment chute attached to the substrate of an instrument panel with bolts. A layer of masking tape or a die cut polymer with an adhesive on each surface is applied between the reinforcing ring and the instrument panel substrate to prevent the foam from penetrating between those elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,716,519 shows the use of a urethane sealing layer to prevent foam migration through mating lower surface of an air bag chute flange against the upper surface of an instrument panel substrate. The air bag chute is an integrated molding that attaches to the instrument panel substrate in a generally flush manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,237,797 shows the use of a masking tape sealing layer to prevent foam migration through mating surfaces on the instrument panel. The tape is folded over the edge of the door panel and the air bag chute frame to keep the door in the closed position. Studs and nuts are used to attach the air bag chute to the instrument panel substrate.